Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii
Tekkotsu Dekarukomanii is currently a young chunin hailing from Kirigakure and current member of Team Keibi. He is a descendent of the first incarnation of the Kaguya Clan and an unknown clan who has the use of the Steel Release. Much of Tekkotsu's life was once a normal one until his discovery of the kekkei genkai he possesses and has a great impact from the harsh treatment since his time in the academy. Yet he is currently working to get out of his depressed, apathetic attitude. He is also the adoptive brother to the Burossamu sisters Homura and Sagiri. Though he is still young Tekkotsu has sometimes been called the Black Steel of the Kaguya, a title which is gradually becoming his official moniker. Besides being known for his Steel Release ability he is also known to be excellent weapons user, yet not quite a master, and fairly talented in taijutsu. Background Unfortunate Past Long before Tekkotsu was born much of his family’s history on his father’s side has been filled with some misfortune and some good. Back about three generations to his great grandparents on his father’s side they were formerly of the barbaric Kaguya Clan, least the first incarnation of the clan. When the clan launched an attack on Kirigakure they were among those who took part in the attack but ultimately lost. Both managed to escape wounded but alive to a smaller village in the Land of Water, deciding to settle down and have a family. Though they weren’t in this village long when it was discovered who they were, ultimately causing them to have to move. But after Tekkotsu’s grandparents faced similar treatment their name of Kaguya was dropped and changed to what it is today. Eventually though the family would come to settle in yet another village, this time closer to Kirgakure once again but the family hiding their origin and where his father would grow up. His mother’s history however has always been somewhat of a mystery. She never truly spoke of her clan and only gave indication she was trying to find someplace else to call home and was more of a wanderer than anything else. All it was known was she was aware that she too carried a potential for a kekkei genkai power but never spoke of it just as Tekkotsu’s father never spoke of the clan he came from. Eventually his parents would marry and soon expect their one and only son Tekkotsu. Unfortunately tragedy would strike the family as during childbirth Tekkotsu came out a healthy baby but his mother wasn’t so lucky to survive mostly due to strain on her body and blood loss. With this loss though his father was grief stricken he became the sole provider and guardian of his son. Abandoned and the Academy During the time Tekkotsu was around his father his life seemed relatively normal, and it wasn’t much surprise to his father when he expressed interest in becoming a ninja. It had run in the family from both sides so Tekkotsu was quickly enrolled into the Kirigakure Academy where he quickly proved to flourish. His grades proved to be high in use of weapons and taijutsu from the start but his ninjutsu grades were enough to pass through the years. But his life would soon be turned upside down as during some of the training classes in taijutsu Tekkotsu discovered his Steel Release when he was forced to block several blows by some of the class bullies at the age of six, shocking several people and even his father was shocked to discover this. Following this day Tekkotsu was looked on with hatred and shunned, even by his teachers to a point. His own father also began to reject his young son, being one of the many who feared kekkei genkai even those of the Kaguya Clan and openly showed his disgust of what his son was. To him he was a monster. By the time Tekkotsu was seven his father just up and vanished, leaving him at the local orphanage and leaving his own family behind causing a great affect upon the already withdrawn Tekkotsu. But much to his surprise the young boy would discover his fellow classmates Homura and Sagiri were also orphans and were some of the few who supported Tekkotsu since they understood his pain. For the remaining two years the three would remain inseparable until the day they graduated. Becoming a Genin Unfortunately, the three were almost unable to become genin due to almost no Jonin instructor wanting to take them on. But eventually Naisho Keibi took it upon himself to train the three young kekkei genkai users despite Tekkotsu expressing some suspicion of the man. Nonetheless, the young ninja-in-training was finally beginning to make the steps he needed to become a ninja, often testing his abilities in training to see what he could do. The first thing he discovered and practiced with though was his Steel Release, coming to find he could transfer his steel-infused chakra into other objects and making them of the same steel properties of his armor. Following this discovery he also showed great use of the Water Release right from the start and some skill in Earth Release. Through the three years as genin Tekkotsu has done his best to continue to aspire to be an excellent ninja of Kirigakure. Majority of the team’s missions of have been successful and the three, now adoptive siblings, seemed to complement each other in tactics and skills. It’s also through these three years Tekkotsu has found he is very versatile with weapons and has potential to become quite the weapons specialist in the near future to which his sensai has praised. By the time of his third year Tekkotsu had proven himself ready to take on the Chunin Exams and looked forward to the day he could finally advance onto the next level of no longer being a trainee of sorts. Chunin at last Finally a year ago Tekkotsu reached his initial goal to become a Chunin of Kirigakure, having passed one of the Chunin Exams of a year or so ago when he was thirteen. In the past year Tekkotsu has been working to improve many of his skills he discovered in his three-year genin career and has gradually shown great promise as a ninja. He has also begun to express much more interest in Kirigakure's current affairs, especially with the Blood Bound Apostle that seems to be making it's presence known in the Land of Water. Personality Tekkotsu is the type of person who is always difficult to predict, usually being a strong, silent type and usually hiding his emotions. He has done this since he was a young child in the academy, having once been much different. But with the prejudice of Kirigakure and that of his own father things changed. Instead of being like those who would usually take on a tough guy act he began hiding any emotion he felt. In a way, he truly became apathetic and began to really feel almost no emotion at all despite being so young, not even a teenager yet. This has further made those around him uncomfortable, more so along with his kekkei genkai ability. Though, Tekkotsu isn’t completely devoid of all emotion. Deep down he truly has been somewhat fairly lonely and depressed with the fact his life has been turned upside down. The only ones who ever make him feel better are usually his adoptive sisters, but even then he usually is enduring the loneliness and pain of rejection in silence. This has been somewhat of a heavy burden for this young ninja to the point he tries to find something that keeps himself busy. A plus side to this is that Tekkotsu has become a fairly focused and determined individual to some degree, gradually trying to find ways to get out of this little dark cloud hanging over his head. It’s actually one of the only things keeping him going. Even so, Tekkotsu does have some compassion and kindness, but it’s a very rare sight to see. There are times Tekkotsu prefers giving people the cold shoulder and really not showing he cares much for anything, again except for his adoptive sisters. Besides them he rarely shows much kindness to others but it can occasionally come out, it just depends on the situation and who it is. And though he is very loyal and protective his loyalty lies to his “family” more so than his village. Although, there is a small place in his heart for Kiri since it is still his home. Appearance Currently Tekkotsu is of average size for someone his age, maybe just slightly taller and has room to grow. He is a fair skinned young man with a lean and slightly muscular build yet still hasn’t reached his full stature as of yet. His eyes are a striking dark orange coloration along with bright blue hair that is a messy heap upon his head, almost appearing rather spiky at times. Besides this there is nothing exactly particularly striking about him, although some might consider him handsome despite his young age but the only ever intriguing difference of his appearance is when his entire body becomes covered in black steel thanks to his kekkei genkai. Also upon his forehead Tekkotsu bears the Kaguya Clan's two dot symbol which are dark red. His attire is also common to that of any shinobi, usually consisting of black, gray, and dark blue colored clothing. Normally these are long sleeve shirts and occasionally short sleeve along with long pants and rarely wearing shorts. His sandals are a dark gray or black and part of his attire. With these he will often wear mesh armor around the ankles and sometimes elbows when wearing short sleeve shirts, wrappings around his hands, and a jacket reaching just above his ankles that is a maroon color with orange flame designs along the bottom and the Kaguya Clan symbol on the back that is organe. Lastly he wears a cyan blue forehead protector and same colored sash belt. Abilities Ninjutsu Tekkotsu has some decent skill in Ninjutsu for someone who is young, having some relatively high chakra reserves but not exactly anything that is too significant at this time. In fact he generally has just barely started to scratch the surface of what his skills are and what he is capable of, especially discovering he has great potential in his Water Release. This is something not uncommon among those who live in Kirigakure. His chakra control is also in need of some work but he is well enough he can perform some of the basic moves without much effort. Higher moves though he is still learning to be able to use at their fullest right now and to greatly improve his chakra control. Taijutsu Despite his skill of the Water Release Tekkotsu has a talent for taijutsu, most specifically close quarters combat. Even though he is becoming rather tall and slightly muscular in stature he is still fairly quick on his feet and relatively agile, sometimes surprising his opponents at this skill. It allows him to out maneuver some opponents and he can sometimes switch to more of a hit-and-run tactics if he wishes. He also is well known for his great strength and endurance, being more of the muscle among his teammates but his stamina could be better. Weapons User Tekkotsu is also becoming versatile with weapons, something he has found intriguing to try out since he was a child in the orphanage. Whether it’s close quarters or long range, he has taught himself and gotten help from his mentor in trying out different types of weapons. The primary ones he uses for close range consist of thick iron tonfa, usually used as blunt weapons or defense and an unusual reverse blade katana. For long-range he usually can use kunai, shuriken, and senbon with near perfect accuracy, showing a great promise of marksmanship in the near future. Occasionally he may also use explosive tags as an added bonus to the long range or as a distraction to hit in close to an enemy. Only drawback he isn’t quite yet a master with these weapons but it is one of his many goals. Nature Transformations Water Release Like most shinobi of Kirigakure Tekkotsu has an affinity for the Water Release. So far he has demonstrated that he can perform some of the most basic Water jutsus without expending too much of his chakra at one time, although using too many in a row tends to tire him soon enough. As of right now this is a work in progress though, especially since Tekkotsu is still learning to use higher ranked techniques to their fullest at this time. Earth release Tekkotsu has also shown he has some decent skill in the Earth Release nature type, though not on the same level as that to his Water one. He can perform some of the basic skills, albeit he does have to concentrate more chakra for it. So usually he’ll only on occasion during a battle use this nature transformation as it takes him time and energy to form it. It’s likely with training he could get better with it to the point it won’t be as much of an issue but this has yet to be seen as of now. Steel Release Despite being of the Kaguya Clan Tekkotsu didn’t inherit their kekkei genkai but likely that of the clan his mother belong to, which is his Steel Release. He has shown quite a bit more skill with it than his Earth Release but nowhere on the level of his Water Release. He can make his body covered in the black steel most users of this ability can. But he can also to some degree manipulate this steel further with his chakra and his will, thus giving rise to some of his current unique techniques largely based around his favorite animal of the liger except one. He can also use his steel-chakra to infuse objects and weapons with this same black steel to enhance their durability and sometimes their capabilities depending on the object. Quotes *(Tekkotsu stating his Nindo)"My body may be made of steel but my heart and soul is what is truly a powerful iron steel guard. I put my heart and soul into everything I do, every action, every bit of training...all so I can protect the ones I love and single moments I cherish. Kirigakure is my home but it comes second to my team, the team I have come to call family." Trivia